


Three Autumn-Themed Drabbles

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Brothers, Coffee, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble Collection, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Opportunity</b> - A rare chance at childhood is not to be missed.</p><p><b>Stakeout</b> - Waiting is boring.</p><p><b>Celebrate the Season</b> - It only comes but once a year. <i>(Drabble Content: Dialogue-only. Marketing influenced.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Autumn-Themed Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**spn_bigpretzel**](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)'s Drabbles Every Weekend challenge: Sam and Dean - Autumn

**Opportunity**  


Sam woke instantly, bracing against the dash, car screeching to a halt.

"Dean! What-!"

Grinning, Dean pointed. In the manicured pre-dawn grounds of a swanky-yet-squat factory an enormous leaf-pile hunkered.

Sam sighed. "I'm not five anymore, Dean. Dunno about you."

"Come on! You don't see piles like that anymore! It's all leaf-blowers and mulching." Dean exited, still grinning.

Sam followed. "Someone took hours to rake that."

"They got paid for it, they'll get paid for it again."

Sam was silent.

Dean glanced back, then down at the leaf-pile, grin faltering. "I suppose maybe we're tooOOF-!"

Sam's tackle knocked Dean off his feet. They landed together, generating a leaf hurricane.

-.-  


**Stakeout**  


Chilling breeze rustled the oak above them, shaking dead leaves and acorns out over the graves.

"Headstone," sighed Sam, shifting his grip on the gas can.

"Yup. Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...." He peered around the graveyard. "F."

"Mmm." Dean nodded. "Flowers."

"Nope."

"C'mon, dude. You were looking right at that bunch of dead whatever's over there. Flowers."

Sam sighed again. "Floral arrangement."

"Floral _arrangement_ ," Dean repeated disdainfully. "S'gotta be one word, Sammy."

"Fine."

"My turn. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with-"

"G."

"My turn, Sam!"

Sam pointed across the graveyard at the specter in knee-breeches, carrying his own head. "Ghost."

"Ah, right. Shall we?"

-.-  


**Celebrate the Season**  


"Dean, come on."

"They're evil, Sam."

"Oh for- They're not evil! You like them!"

"Nope."

"You practically live on them when they're available."

"'When they're available.' Then there's _withdrawal._ You're asking an addict to roll the wagon through the drive-through and jump."

"It's not that bad! You just never have lattes during the year, until fall hits-"

"And they're back."

"-And we both order the same coffees."

"...hunh."

"It's... nice, you not mocking my beverages for a while."

"...Fine! You'll regret this when they're gone and I'm a miserable bastard."

"That would be different how?"

"Smartass. It's unfair. They're drinkable pie, Sammy. Then nada."

"But there's still pie."

"Yeah.... Two jumbo Pumpkin Spice Lattes please."

"Venti."

"Whatever."

-.-

(that's all)


End file.
